Utterances of words or phrases, particularly names and places, can be difficult to understand for a listener if the speaker's manner of speech is not customary to the listener. Intelligibility can be further compromised in the case that the speaker is talking over a poor communication channel. This is especially critical in the conduct of a transaction over, for example, a telephone session, affecting the accuracy of the transaction as well as introducing unnecessary delays in the transaction. Further, the user experience can be frustrating if the information cannot be conveyed efficiently, and result in abandonment of the transaction altogether.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches for uttering the words and phrases over a communication session.